Alice
by Mini-Em
Summary: Something's missing from Bella Swan's life. What is it? A One Shot


**I don't own Twilight. Never have and probably never will :P. I got the idea when I was meeting my friend's aunt and uncle, and I just felt like writing it :) **

**It takes place somewhere inbetween New Moon and Eclipse really, but I'm not sure where exactly :P but within that timeframe anyway. **

**A one-shot! **

**Please Comment. =) They make my day ;) And Also, feel free to have a look at my other fanfics and my page :) Hopefully I'll be able to upload some more fics soon ;) **

**~*~**

I woke up and looked out in to the sky. It was grey again. I sighed and wanted nothing more than to get back to sleep, but I couldn't find my cold, hard pillow anywhere. I wondered where he might be. It wasn't like him to just take off without any notice.

Wait.

I walked over to my desk, which was tidier than it usually was, and I picked up what had drawn my attention in the first place. An origami swan. I picked it up and found a note underneath:

-_Will be back in a little while_

_Be safe_

I lay in my bed again, thinking about today. What to do? It was Saturday and I usually spend my Saturdays with Edward so all I had to do now was waiting for him to return.

It wouldn't take long, but in the time I had, I went over the dream I had last night. It was so weird because when I met Edward I thought that my life was complete. But why didn't it feel like it? The dream I had, had been blurry and there was no telling what it had been about, but the feeling was easier. It was the feeling that something was missing. But what?

That was something I was unable to figure out, and I was trying my hardest when my phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella" Alice's cheerful voice sounded but she heard something in my voice "What's wrong?"

"Hi Alice" I said with delight and lied a bit. I couldn't tell her that her brother wasn't enough for me, especially since he's what I need "Nothing's wrong"

It appeared to satisfy her anyway.

"Edward just wanted me to tell you that he will be a few more minutes than he thought"

"Okay" I replied "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine" Alice promised "Rosalie was being mean to Emmett so Emmett requested Edward to come read her mind. Now she's furious. I told them this would happen, but they didn't listen to me"

"Oh, okay" I answered, feeling dumb I had nothing better to say. As much as I feared Rosalie because she appeared to hate me, I understood her reaction perfectly. There are some parts of one's life that one would like to keep to herself. Which is one of the reasons I'm glad Edward can't read my mind.

"Yeah" she sighed "I'd better go and fetch Jasper and calm everything down before they start tearing the house down. Literally"

I laughed a bit, but not enough to make it inappropriate.

"Good Luck" I wished her.

"Thanks" She replied "Take care and I'll see you soon"

"Yeah. Bye"

"Bye"

We disconnected and I could only imagine what was going on over there. Later, I found out, it wasn't all that different to what I had originally though:

_Rosalie and Emmett were in a huge fight. Edward was standing almost in the middle and they were all shouting at each other. _

"_You just can't bring Edward here to read my mind!" a furious Rosalie exclaimed._

"_You're the one who said I should understand you better" Emmett commented back "that's what I was trying to do" _

"_Yes, but I don't need our brother to understand you" _

"_Do you really need me here for this?" Edward asked "I have to get back to Bella" _

_Rosalie's and Emmett's faces turned to look at him._

"_Fine, I'll stay" He said. _

"_Rosalie" Alice entered the room, followed by Jasper "Don't you think that Emmett did this because he cares about you?" _

_Rosalie didn't speak._

"_And Emmett, don't you think that Rosalie might find the fact that you had to bring in a third part to resolve your problems, a tad bit offensive?" _

_Emmett didn't speak either._

"_You are both going to forgive each other anyway, so why not get it over with now?" Alice continued. _

_The fighting couple followed her instructions, and Edward made his way around them towards Alice, Jasper and the door._

"_Nice, sis" He said jokingly _

"_You shouldn't have done that to begin with" Alice said as the three of them exited the room "You should know better, and I told you this would happen" _

"_I'm sorry" He apologized "I thought I would be able to avoid it" _

_Alice shook her head and sighed._

I rolled over on my bed and I saw him. I sat up bolt right. He looked concerned, but I had no idea why.

"Hi" I said and smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed.

"Nothing" I said and lay back down.

He came over to my bed and sat down next to me. I put my head on his stomach.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked and played with my hair.

"Yeah…?" I said, not really following where he was going with it.

"I know something is bothering you, so why not just tell me?" he continued.

I felt like I was going to blush. I couldn't bring myself to tell the person I need more than anyone that he wasn't enough for me. I just couldn't.

"I'm fine" I insisted "Never been better"

"Hm" he said. I knew he didn't believe me, but my phone rang and so did his so we both reached for them.

"Hi Bella" Angela's voice sounded from the other end.

"Hi" I said.

Edward was on the other end of the room observing me. All I could perceive from his conversation was "Alice" "no idea" "cat" which was all very confusing to me.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come over" Angela said "I thought we could just hang out"

"Um, hang on" I said and put my hand over the phone so that she wouldn't hear.

Edward did the same.

"Do you mind if I go to Angela's for a while. She asked me over and I haven't seen her in so long" I explained.

"No, Love, it's fine" He assured me "I just got a new assignment anyway. Alice wants to talk to you"

"I'll hurry" I said and got back on the phone with Angela "It's fine. When do you want me to come over?"

"Whenever you want" I could tell she was happy.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" I said and we said goodbye.

Edward gave the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Bella" Alice said for the second time again today.

"Hi"

"So, I was just wondering if I you're not telling Edward everything, because he seems to think you're holding something back"

"Edward, go away" I ordered and tried not to sound too hard "I'm sorry, but can you just…please… this once"

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead and left.

I got back to the phone.

"Alice, try not to think this, because I don't want Edward to know" I whispered.

"I will try" She said.

"This morning" I began telling "I woke up and I had this feeling that there was something missing…" and I told her how I couldn't tell Edward about it, because he is what I really need, and so on and so forth. Alice seemed to understand that this had not influenced my need of Edward.

"Okay, thanks for sharing, Bella" She said and we hung up. I must admit that it was so much nicer that someone else knew about it.

"Edward!" I called, because I had no idea where he was "I've got your cell phone!"

"Hi" His velvet voice sounded behind me. I nearly jumped.

"Don't scare me" I told him.

"Sorry love"

I gave him his cell phone and excused myself. I needed to get to Angela's. I was already late. He understood and he was kind enough to drop me off at Angela's house before he went home to himself. With his driving, I was only five minutes late.

"Hi Bella" Angela smiled when she saw me.

"Hi" I gave her a hug.

Her mother had asked Angela to bake a cake so we passed an hour doing that and talking about school. It was so nice being around Angela. She wasn't like the other girls at school who thought they only mattered and that there was no other person in the world. Angela was the kind of girl you could talk to about travelling and places to see in the world before you died, or become a vampire, though I left the latter part out, and be impersonal on a level at least.

I spent about 2½ hours at Angela's house before I called Edward to come and pick me up. I said goodbye to Angela and got in the car. Edward kissed me and began to drive. After a minute I realized that we weren't heading for my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he replied and we didn't say much more during the trip.

We ended up outside his house and I didn't understand why and I told him that I wouldn't walk another step until he told me what it was about.

"It's nothing to be scared of, love" He said and kissed me softly.

"I'm not scared" I replied "I just want to know"

"Don't be mad, but I forced Alice to tell me what you told her"

I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Bella, it's okay" he laughed "I know you love me, more than you should, but I love you more and there is absolutely nothing you could do that would change my mind"

"Then what did you bring me here for?" I asked. Confounded about his question.

"Come on" He took my hand and we walked up the stairs.

I opened the door and I saw Alice with what looked like a kitten in her lap. It had a red bow and before I had realized what was going on, she was at my side, giving me the kitten. She was smiling. It wasn't until now that I realized that all the Cullen's were there, watching us. Esmé with a smile on her face. Carlisle by her side with his arm around her. Jasper behind the chair where Alice had been sitting and Rosalie and Emmet behind all the others.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked with the kitten in my hands. It was lovely and when I held it, it seemed so natural that this was what was missing. I looked closer at the kitten. It was black and white, and reminded me of a penguin a bit. The face was all black except for the nose and down around the mouth, down the stomach and on the inside of its legs and on the kittens paws. The nose itself was pink and black. Otherwise, the cat was black as soot.

"I thought that since you thought something was missing, you might like a pet" he said and took the kitten away from me.

I looked at the others. They were all smiling except Rosalie.

"Bella" Edward said and caught my attention again "Meet Alice"

"It was a total coincidence" Alice smiled.

I looked at the kitten again. Edward put Alice in my hands and I realized something.

"I can't take Alice home" I said. Charlie wouldn't mind a cat, I was sure, but I couldn't surprise him like this. He needed to prepare.

"Don't worry" Edward said "Alice can stay here"

"Can you take her?" I asked Alice. She smiled and took the kitten and got back in to her chair. I could see Esme and even Rosalie come closer to observe the kitten. She seemed to show some affection towards it anyway, which was something I hadn't seen her done towards anything else outside the Cullen-family that is. The others stood back a bit, observing how their significant other enjoyed the kitten.

"Edward, you didn't have to do this" I started.

"You don't like it?" he asked. Confused.

"No, that's…I love the kitten Edward, I really do" I kissed him "it was a really amazing gift. The best one I've ever gotten, but I can't expect you to take care of it"

"Yes you can" He smiled "Look at them" he gestured towards the others "Can't you see how happy they are? Alice and Esme will be more than glad to take care of it. And I'm sure that Rosalie will come around"

I did not understand what he meant, and I am sure that my look told on me because he explained.

"Rosalie is a bit upset that Alice lay on her white coat and it left some black hairs on it, but she seems to have gotten past most of it now, and she thinks that the kitten is adorable"

"Oh" I said and looked at the Cullen-family. They seemed to enjoy Alice and hopefully it wouldn't be a problem.

I didn't feel like leaving so Alice (the vampire) phoned Charlie to ask if it was okay that I stayed over here tonight, and apparently it was because when I brought my kitten up to Edward's room, the bed was made and my pajamas was on it.

I walked past the staircase on my way back from the bathroom and I could hear Rosalie and Emmet downstairs.

"Why can't you ever do something like that?" Rosalie asked.

"You want a kitten?" Emmet asked "I can get you a kitten"

I sat down at the top of the staircase and looked down. I could see them standing there

"No, not like that. Surprise me with an unexpected gift. It's so romantic"

Then Emmet did something, which in my opinion was romantic. He kissed Rosalie with more passion than I've ever seen anyone kiss someone else before. I knew Edward couldn't kiss me like that because I would most likely get injured and end up in the hospital. That would be a fun visit. Explaining to Charlie how I ended up there: "Oh, Edward just kissed me and it became a bit more passionate than expected, but no to worry dad" I could just see it in front of me.

They were still kissing when my scene ended.

"How was that for romantic?" Emmet asked

"Not bad" Rosalie agreed and smiled "You're getting closer"

They kissed again and I walked to the bedroom.

Alice-the-cat fell asleep rather quickly and so did I, with the kitten on my chest and my head on Edward's stomach. I was so tired and everything was so much better than when I had woken up this morning. Everything was complete.

**~*~**

**Okay so that's all Folks ;) I'll say it again: COMMENT! PLEASE =) And have a look at my site if you want :)**

**Tell me what you think and I'd like to remind you that this was a one-shot only :) **

**The cat is real. Her name is Alice and she is adorable, most of the time anyway ;) **

**Thanks for reading and [hopefully] replying =)**

**Huggles!**

**Em =]**


End file.
